


Young hunter

by Prisca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bingo, Gen, Get Your Words Out Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Dean is alone with his little brother when a demon shows up ( whee!chesters )





	

**Picture Prompt:**   


His father was out on a hunt for about a week now. It had been a rainy day; the sun did hide all day long when Dean suddenly realized, that the demon he was looking for had obviously made a turnaround and was now laying siege to the shabby hut which was the refuge for Sam and him.

His dad would never be back in time, so it was up to him again to save his little brother. Though he hated it. He was not afraid of ghosts, demons or even the death; his father had taught him to think and to act like a hunter since he could remember. But to be in charge for the safety and wellbeing of Sam was literally choking him.

Sam was only five years old, much too young to understand what was going on around him. Sometimes Dean almost hated him for his kid like innocence. But, of course, he would never forgive himself, when something would happen to him; Sam was family, besides of his father the only family he still had.

Dean shrugged off every kind of insecurity; forced himself to concentrate on what he had to do. Gently he patted Sam on his shoulder. The little boy was fallen asleep in front of the fireplace, his old, wooden truck still in his little hands.

„Sammy!“

He blinked drowsily.  
"Wassup?"

Dean put a finger on his lips to silence him.  
"Shh. Get up and get dressed again. We are going to play a game."

A smile sneaked on Sam's lips. He loved it when his big brother found some time to play with him; it didn't happen often.  
"What kind of game? Does dad know?"

"Sure he does," Dean reassured his little brother, without showing any sign of his impatience.  
"He wants us to sneak out of the hut and go back to the farm next to the bridge."  
Where it hopefully would be safe. Enough distance between Sam and the demon.

"Where we got the blueberry waffles yesterday," Sam asked and licked his lips.

Dean nodded.  
"Yeah. Do you remember the way? It's easy, just follow the creek."

The creek was only small but the water torrential; the edge covered with all kind of slippery stones and undergrowth. The path alongside was almost invisible even during daylight. And at the moment it was raining again and even the last light started to fade away. To let Sammy alone find his way was a risk Dean would never take under other circumstances. But for now, he had no other choice.

Suddenly Sam looked unsure.  
"Won't you come with me?"

„That's part of the game,“ Dean said and patted his back reassuring.  
„You go first; I will follow a bit later. And don't look behind you. If you do ...“  
He blinked at Sam with a wide grin on his face.  
„If you do, I will win the game.“

Only some minutes later he watched Sammy slipping out of the door; a small figure, almost invisible under the dark gray raincoat. It was silent outside, beside of the rain dropping on the trees and the roof of the hut. Dean smiled. Sammy was good with sneaking away; he loved to play 'hide and seek'. For him, this was just another game.

The smile vanished when Dean noticed the big, dark figure behind the hut. With slightly narrowed eyes he grabbed for the gun on the wooden balustrade of the porch and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the 'Get-your-words-out-Bingo Challenge 2016'
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
